The Fox and the Uchiha
by JadeKaliko
Summary: A stash of short SasuNaru drabbles so if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ. They will be fluffy or just silly, so no drama or anything here.
1. Smile

Naruto was at Sasuke's house just visiting. Since he did have the curiosity of a fox, he explored the Uchiha's home. In a closet he found an old camera and a tripod. He begged Sasuke to set it up so they could have some fun with it.

Naruto was getting the camera ready to take a picture of Sasuke and he noticed that he was scowling.

"Sasuke aren't you going to smile for the picture?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it,"

Naruto frowned at him "Come on Sasuke, I think you look good when you smile,"

"Maybe so, but I still don't want to,"

Naruto rubbed his chin thinking of a way to get the Uchiha to smile. Soon enough he had an idea. Naruto quietly walked next to Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke,"

"What?"

Naruto quickly planted his lips on Sasuke's cheek, ran to the camera, and snapped a picture. The picture came out the camera and, sure enough, the Uchiha had a tiny smile on his face.


	2. Watermelon

It was summer time in Konoha and Naruto thought it would be a good idea to cool off by eating some watermelon and Sasuke joined him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He looked cute with watermelon juice dripping down his whiskered cheeks.

"Dobe you've got watermelon juice all over your face,"

"Hm, really?"

Naruto was about to wipe it off with his hand but Sasuke's cool wet tongue got there first.

"Don't worry I got it," Sasuke said chuckling.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled and his cheeks turned pink, but it wasn't juice.


	3. Drawing

Naruto sat on the lawn of Sasuke's house drawing a picture and watching Sasuke training.

Sasuke had noticed that Naruto was very focused on his picture and was curious about it.

"Oi dobe, what are you drawing?"

Naruto looked up from his picture "You,"

Now he was really interested "Really, can I see?"

Naruto grinned "Sure!" he handed Sasuke the picture.

Sasuke looked at the picture, then sweat dropped.

It was a stick person but it had Sasuke's hair and ninja headband.

"So what do you think?"

"Oh it's um…it's nice,"

"That's good, I want you to have it Sasuke!"

"Um…thanks,"

Oh well, it was the thought that counts.


	4. Swim

It was yet another hot day in Konoha and Sasuke suggested they could go swimming by the local lake. There was a small cliff by the lake that was perfect for diving.

"Hey dobe, want to go dive for a bit?"

Naruto grinned "Sure!"

When they got to the cliff, Sasuke dived first but Naruto didn't go at all. Sasuke climbed back up the cliff next to Naruto.

"Why aren't you going in?"

"The water looks kind of cold," Naruto said stepping back.

Sasuke grinned evilly, lifted his foot, and kicked Naruto in the back pushing him in the water.

When Naruto got back to the surface he was fuming "Sasuke, what the hell did you do that for?"

"I didn't do anything, you're just very clumsy," Sasuke said with a smirk

Naruto made his way out of the lake, muttering something about "Revenge"


	5. Revenge

A shadow loomed into Uchiha Sasuke's room where he slept soundly. The shadow crept towards him very slowly. It lifted it's weapon and…

"Ahhhhhh, it's cold!" Sasuke jumped out of bed, drenched with ice-cold water. He looked on the floor to find Naruto laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

"Naruto! What was that for?" he screamed

Naruto eventually caught his breath and stood up "That's for what you did to me at the lake earlier today!"

"I was just having fun, but what you did was just cruel! I was having a pleasant dream,"

"What was it?"

Sasuke looked embarrassed "Um…"

Naruto rose a fist "It was something perverted, wasn't it?"

"No!"

"Then what was it?"

"I was standing on a mountain of tomatoes!"

Naruto stared. And stared some more.

"Ok…goodnight Sasuke," he left the room

"Night,"

* * *

Yeah you knew Naruto was going to get his revenge. Nothing's crueler than getting drenched in water while sleeping, heh heh.

Oh and for those that don't get the tomato thing, I heard from somewhere that tomatoes are Sasuke's favorite food.


	6. Storm

It was raining and Naruto stared out the window. Sasuke walked in the room and stared at the blonde.

"Dobe, why are you staring at the window?"

"I'm looking out the window teme! Anyway I like watching the rain, it's calming and soothing to me,"

Just then, thunder boomed and lightning flashed. As soon as it stopped, Naruto was gone. Where did he go?

Sasuke heard a whimper and turned his head to see Naruto covered in a blanket and was shaking uncontrollably.

"W-w-hat are y-y-you staring a-a-t?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of thunder storms,"

Naruto was about to speak but then thunder boomed again, causing the blonde to hide under his blanket again.

"Yes I am and that's because when I was living on my own, no one was around to tell me not to be afraid," Naruto mumbled out the last words and brought the blanket closer to his body.

Sasuke embraced Naruto in a light hug. "You have me now, so it's ok,"

Thunder boomed again and Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Thank you,"

_Yay a new drabble!_

_Anyway, I have a few stories I'm planning to do but I'm not sure which ones I should do or not. You all can help me out, go to my profile page and I have a small list of planned fics. Give me your opinion in a review, note, or e-mail._

_Kuro-Inu_


	7. Burnt

"Hey Sasuke, do you want ramen? I'm going to make some," Naruto poking his head from behind the Uchiha kitchen door

"Whatever…" Sasuke replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Do you want miso? That's all we have right now,"

"I don't care," Sasuke said in a grouchy tone.

"Ok, jeeze your so pissy today," Naruto said putting his head back in the kitchen.

Sasuke slouched on his couch and read a book while the fox boy cooked their meal. After a few minutes, Sasuke heard a scream.

"YEEEEOWWWCH!"

Sasuke knew that it was Naruto and rushed to the kitchen with ungodly speed.

"Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto sniffled and tears wanted to rush from his eyes "I burnt my finger while boiling the water for the ramen,"

Sasuke sighed. "You baka, come here,"

Naruto did what he was told. Sasuke took his burnt finger and gave it a light kiss.

"There, better?"

Naruto blushed. "Yeah,"

"Go put a bandage or an ice pack on it, I'll finish making the ramen,"

"Thanks Sasuke,"

Yes Naruto knew that Sasuke could be quite the sourpuss sometimes but his kisses always made up for that.


	8. Tree

Naruto was walking to the area where Team 7 had their survival test to train. When he got there he found a certain Uchiha up one of the trees.

"Teme what are you doing up there?" Naruto yelled as loud as possible

"A was training a while ago and I'm taking a break," Sasuke yelled back

"Well, why don't you come down so we can train together!"

Sasuke smirked "Ok, here I come," he jumped off the tree aiming toward the blonde.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you…!"

Too late.

Sasuke landed on top of Naruto and their lips met each other. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke began kissing him gently.

Sasuke got up "Wasn't expecting that now were you dobe? So let's go train now,"

Naruto didn't respond for blood was dripping from his nose like a faucet.


	9. Present

It was Naruto's birthday. Pretty much everyone he knew gave him a gift, except for Sasuke. Naruto began to think he forgot all about his birthday or just didn't care. But when he was walking down the street he felt someone tap on his shoulder, it was Sasuke!

"Oh hey Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde and removed his hand from behind his back, which had an item on it. The item he was holding was a package. "Happy birthday Naruto,"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He just took the package. "Thank you Sasuke what is it?"

"Guess,"

"Is it coupons for Ichiraku's?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Then, is it scrolls?"

He shook his head again "One more time,"

"Oh! Is it a ramen bowl?"

"Nope,"

Naruto looked disappointed.

"Why don't you open it and find out what it is, dobe?"

"Oh ok!" Naruto began to unwrap the box. As soon as he was about to open it, Sasuke went up the Naruto and gave him a long passionate kiss. After a while he stopped.

"So how do you like your gift?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto realized that his gift from Sasuke was that one kiss. "It was all I could ever ask for. Could I, um…have another?"

"Of coarse,"

The two began another kissing session. Naruto enjoyed the kiss so much that he didn't notice what was in the box and it was a slip of paper with three simple words.

_I Love You_

_

* * *

_Happy belated birthday Naruto!

Kuro-Inu


	10. Bedroom

Sasuke was in the bedroom with Naruto, who was lying on the bed with a look of worry on his face.

"Ok dobe, are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, I need to insert this in here,"

"Ah…ah!"

"What?"

"It hurts,"

"Come on, just relax,"

There was a minute of silence.

"Ah…ah…ah! Get it out Sasuke, get it out!"

"Just hold still I almost got it!"

"AHH!"

"There, I'm done,"

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded as he held up a pair of tweezers with a huge splinter between them. Naruto gave the Uchiha a hug.

"Thanks Sasuke, my finger feels much better!"

Sasuke just smiled in reply.

* * *

Ha, I got you didn't I! I've always wanted to do something like this. God I'm such a perv. XD 

Kuro-Inu


	11. Story

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open to find a pair of blue pleading eyes staring at him.

"Dobe what do you want, it's 2:00 in the morning!" Sasuke said tiredly

"I can't fall asleep,"

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched "Is that all? If it is, let me get back to sleep,"

Naruto fiddled with his blanket "Um, I was wondering if you could tell me a story or something to help me sleep,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "So if I tell you a story, will you let me sleep?" Naruto nodded "Alright so, what story do you want to hear?"

Naruto shrugged "Dunno,"

"Ok then um," Sasuke rubbed his head "There once was a prince and a princess and they loved each other very much. They wanted to get married but their families wouldn't let them. So they bribed them with lots of money and they eventually got married and had three kids. The end,"

Sasuke was expecting Naruto to say "That sucked!" or something of the sort but all he heard from the blonde was a loud snore.

"Finally!" Sasuke's head collapsed on the marshmallow soft pillows and was close to falling asleep once more.

"Sasuke…"

"What now?" Sasuke growled

"I have to go to the bathroom…"

Twitch.


	12. Wish

"Ne Sasuke, don't you think those stars are beautiful?" Naruto asked looking at the star infested sky.

"Yes they are," the Uchiha answered the blonde '_But they aren't as beautiful as you_,'

Naruto grinned and leaned back on the grass while Sasuke sat up straight. Soon the fox-boy's eyes widened when he saw a shooting star shoot across the sky.

"S-Sasuke, did you see that?"

"Yes I did,"

"Oh, make a wish Sasuke!"

"No thanks,"

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look "Why? Don't you have something to wish for?"

"I do but for me, wishes never come true," Naruto gave Sasuke a sad look "Why don't you make a wish dobe?"

"Oh ok!" Naruto closed his eyes and made his wish "Alright I'm done!"

"What did you wish for dobe?"

"Sasuke I can't tell you or it won't come true, everyone knows that!"

Sasuke gave a smirk "Of coarse dobe, I hope it come true,"

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke '_So do I, because I wished that your wishes will always come true_,'

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated any drabbles lately, I couldn't think of anything but I'm doing my best! 

Oh and for those who are fans of Death Note and RaitoxL, take a look at these Sims I made of Raito and L...heh. (Just delete the spaces)

http:// i122. photobucket. com/ albums/ o260/ Kuro-Inu/ Snapshot. jpg

Kuro-Inu


	13. Warm

The snow was falling outside while Naruto and Sasuke stayed in their warm abode sipping some hot chocolate.

"Hey, um, Naruto,"

Naruto took a sip of his drink "Hm?"

Sasuke reached under his blanket and took out a small box with Naruto's name on it.

"Merry Christmas, Dobe,"

Naruto was at loss of works. He simply took the package and unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful golden locket with the kanji for 'Love' carved on it. Naruto opened the locket to find a tiny photo of him and Sasuke happy together.

"W-wow Sasuke this is...very nice," then the blonde had a look of sorrow on his whiskered face.

"What's the matter?"

"Well…it's just that I didn't get you anything since I couldn't afford a gift this year,"

"Oh Naruto, you already got me a gift and it's all I could ever ask for,"

"What?"

Sasuke scooted over to Naruto and embraced him in a warm hug.

"You,"

* * *

I'm sorry this is late, truly I am! I had to work and never found the time to write this. Even if this is late, I might as well say it anyway... 

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
